By my side
by Cao Coa-chan
Summary: Naruto seorang pewaris dewa kyuubi harus menghadapi takdirnya dan menerima kenyataan pahit tentang hidupnya. Hingga ia harus terjebak dengan keluarga Uchiha./CAP 4 UPDATE ! Mind to REVIEW ?
1. Chapter 1

By my side NamiUzu Ocha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : family / romance / fantasy

Pair : (always) SasuNaru ^,^

DON'T READ ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, OKE ?!

~~(3,3)~~

"Yak, waktu kalian habis."

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari semua manusia yang berada di ruangan ini. Namun tak banyak juga orang-orang yang berwajah pucat mendengar kalimat barusan.

Jangan heran jika aku mengatakan kaliamat demikian. Pasalnya, aku –ah tepatnya KAMI- baru saja di hadapkan pemandangan horror yang bahkan horornya melebihi buruknya wajah Kakashi jika ketahuan sedang ngupil –hah ? memang dia punya wajah ? hoho lupakan, dia itu manusia pedopile tak berwajah. Lihat saja, setiap hari dan setiap saat dia tak melepaskan maskernya itu. Seperti iklan-iklan deodorant Reksona, yang berjanji setiap saat akan mengeringkan ketiak anda jika basah. Oh lupakan ini.

Namun dari setiap manusia yang ada disini, hanya ada satu orang yang kupandangi setiap harinya. Entah kenapa, orang itu mampu mencuri perhatianku. Padahal aku ini terkenal seantero sekolahan sebagai pangeran es. Namun sepertinya gelar itu sudah tak cocok lagi untukku.

"Kumpulkan kertas ulangan kalian."

Terdengar lagi suara Kakashi-sensei yang mengintrupsi murid-murid untuk mengumpulkan kertas ulangan kimia dadakan yang baru saja kami pegang sekitar enam puluh menit yang lalu.

Dengan langkah santai aku mengumpulkan kertasku, lalu di susul oleh anak-anak yang lainnya. Adan yang berwajah lega, panik, pucat bahkan lesu saat mereka mengembalikan kertas itu kehadapan guru kami.

"Naruto ?"

Yah, anak ini, entah kenapa dia selalu saja mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya di paling akhir ketika semua anak-anak sudah mengumpulkannya. Dan anehnya wajahnya itu tak menunjukkan seperti kebanyakan anak-anak lainnya yang jika sudah di tegur guru pasti akan panik, mengingat dia itu anak yang hiperaktif. Dengan langkah ringan, dan oh jangan lupakan senyum lima jarinya itu, ia mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya.

"Yup ! Uzumaki Naruto siap memberikan hasil ulangan pak !" Ucapnya dengan lantang –dan tak lupa memberi hormat layaknya sedang menghormati bendera Negara.

Pemandangan ini memang sudah biasa kami lihat, namun tetap saja aksinya ini selalu membawa kami ke suasana yang berbeda –suram- berubah jadi ceria dan gelak tawa.

"Haa~h yare yare, seperti biasa huh ?"

Tanya guru kami yang sepertinya juga tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya itu walau tertutup masker.

"Hehehe." Dan sang tersangka ? hanya bisa tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, yang pastinya tidak gatal itu.

Tapi, aku sungguh iri dengan dia. Ia bahkan bisa merubah suasana menjadi ceria dengan kehadirannya. Dan ia, sangat di sayangi oleh selruh anak yang ada di kelas ini. Ah, bahkan para senior maupun jenior kami juga menyayangi dia.

Beda sekali denganku. Aku hanya anak yang terkenal karna nama keluarga ku ini dan juga ketampanan serta kejeniusanku ini.

Walau, 'kata' mereka aku ini jenius dan apalah itu, namun aku selalu tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain yang 'menurut' penilaian ku tidak bagus.

"Yo, Teme ! Bagaimana tadi ? Sulit kah ?"

Oh, sepertinya masih ada manusia yang tahan dengan sikap es ku ini.

"Hn."

"Huh ? Teme, apa kau kehabisan kousa kata ? Tak ada kata lainkah selain 'hn' mu itu ?"

"Dobe."

Twich !

"Ugh, sudah lah, aku malas bertengkar dengan mu Teme. Ayok ke kantin aku lapar."

Ajak orang yang kini sudah ada di hadapanku ini. Dan dengan santainya dia menarik tangan ku agar dapat berdiri sejajar dengannya, dan langsung berjalan ke tempat tujuan.

Lalu aku ? Kenapa tidak menolak ?

Entah lah, mungkin karna aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya dan sikapnya ini. Jadi aku pasrah saja di tarik-tarik oleh orang ini.

~~(3,3)~~

Zraaaassshhhh

Hujan ? Di musim panas seperti ini ?

Sial, aku tidak bawa payung.

Terpaksa aku harus menunggu di sekolah sampai hujan reda.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sepi. Ah, aku lupa kalau sekarang hampir jam lima sore. Tentu saja sekolah ini sepi, karna pasti hampir semua orang sudah pulang.

Salahkan kertas-kertas itu yang memaksaku untuk pulang sampai sore seperti ini. Lagi pula, kenapa harus aku yang jadi ketua osis, orang bodoh mana yang mau jadi orang sok sibuk seperti ini ? Ah, itu aku.

"Tuan muda."

Sepertinya ayah menyuruh Iruka-san menjemputku.

Baguslah, lagi pula aku tidak bawa payung, apa boleh buat. Ku langkahkan kaki ku ke arah Iruka-san yang sudah menungguku di depan pintu sekolah.

"Maaf Tuan muda, saya menjemput anda." Tutur Iruka seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat ke arah ku.

"Hn, tak apa. lagi pula aku tidak bawa payung." Ujarku memaafkan.

Kalian heran kenapa Iruka meminta maaf karna ia menjemputku ?

Bukankah hal itu wajar, mengingat aku ini anak direktur perusahaan Uciha Production yang sudah terkenal seantero Tokyo ini ?

Jangan harap aku akan senang dengan perlakuan manja seperti ini. Aku lebih suka jalan kaki atau naik kendaraan umum jika pulang sekolah. Karna itu sangat menyenangkan, aku bisa dengan bebas melihat kota tanpa ada yang melarang ku ini dan itu.

Selama perjalanan pulang hanya ada keheningan, baik aku maupun Iruka-san tak ada yang bicara. Hmm, aku sempat berfikir, bagaimana jika ada orang itu ya ? Apakah ia mampu merubah suasana hening ini menjadi ceria seperti yang ia lakukan di sekolah.

"Berhenti." Ucapku kepada Iruka-san yang sedang menyetir dan ia langsung berhenti.

Ku lihat sebuah gundukan yang mampu menarik perhatianku hingga ku suruh Iruka-san berhenti.

Kilau benang-benang emasnya kini terlihat sayu karna basah oleh hujan. Dan itu makin membuatku tertarik untuk memandanginya. Dan –oh _damn_ ! Haruskah ia terlihat begitu _seksi_ hanya karna kini tubuhnya terlihat berbentuk ?

Oh, salahkan hujan yang membuat seragamnya kini jadi melekat dengan tubuhny –tunggu dulu, ia masih memakai seragam ? Dan dia… Kehujanan ?

Bagus tuan Uciha, sekarang kejeniusanmu berkurang.

Tanpa mempedulikan hirauan Iruka yang terus memanggil namaku, aku terus berjalan ke arah objek yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Te Teme ? Kau sendiri ?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah balik bertanya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku langsung menarik lengannya dan menuju mobilku yang masih dengan setia menungguku.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Naruto mencoba berontak dari genggamanku.

"Membawamu pulang dobe." Jawabku sekenannya.

Langkahku berhenti tatkala orang yang kini sedang ku paksa pulang menghentikan langkahnya.

Ku balik tubuhku yang sedari tadi memunggunginya.

"Haaa~h." entah kenapa, begitu melihat wajahnya yang sayu aku membuang napasku.

Ku lihat wajahnya yang menunduk, menghalangi ku untuk melihat butiran _shapire _yang sangat kusikai itu.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku karna orang yang kini sedang menunduk tak kunjung juga berbicara.

"A aku, hmm, teme sebenarnya… Yaah kau tahu lah kalau…"

"Cepat !" Bentak ku.

Tak sadarkah kau Narto, kita masih dalam keadaan . ?

"Haaa~h, well aku kabur." Jawabnya.

Dan sukses membuatku membulatkan mata. Namun itu hanya beberapa detik karna aku langsung kembali ke poker face andalan keluargaku.

Ternyata itu alasannya. Masalah keluarga sepertinya.

Dan lagi-lagi aku menarik lengannya dengan paksa. Namun sekarang tanpa pemberontakan.

Setelah memasuki mobil, aku langsung menyuruh Iruka menjalankan mobilnya dan pulang ke rumah keluarga ku.

~~(3,3)~~

"HAATCHI ! HAATCHI ! HAATCHI !"

"Salah mu karna hujan-hujanan dobe."

Ujarku seraya memberinya handuk kering untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah karna hujan.

"Mandi lah, sudah kusiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Suruh ku dan dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto.

Selagi menunggu Naruto yang mandi, aku memilih kira-kira pakaian mana yang pantas untuknya.

Hmm, mengingat Naruto itu oranng yang simple, jadi ku pilih saja kemeja putih dan celana jeans blue dark untuknya.

.

.

"Haaatchi !"

"Tak bisa kau hentikan bersin mu itu dobe ?"

"Ti.. Haatci ! Dak bisa teme."

"Haa~h. baiklah minum ini."

Ujarku sambil memberinya coklat panas yang tadi ku buat sebelum Naruto selesai mandi.

"Huh ? Coklat ?"

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak mau ?" Tanya ku sambil menyeringai dan bersiap meminum coklat panasnya.

"A… Tentu saja mau teme !" Teriaknya.

Bingo !

Benar dugaanku, selain dia itu si ramen freak, ternyata dia sangat suka coklat panas.

"Dobe, pelan-pelan minumnya nanti kau bisa tersedak."

Glek, glek, glek

"Haa~h, coklat panas memang yang paling enak. Jika aku tidak cepat meminumnya nanti kau ambil lagi teme." Dengusnya.

"Hmmpt, untuk apa aku mengambil coklat panas mu dobe ? Aku sudah punya coklatku sendiri."

Kata ku sambil memamerkan coklat panasku ke arahnya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia mengembungkan pipinya, imut, pertanda ia iri.

"Kau mau ?" Tanya ku.

Dan dibalas anggukan ragu.

Lalu ku ulurkan tangan ku yang sedari tadi memegang coklat panas ku.

"Untuk ku ?"

"Hn."

"Hehehe, arigatou teme."

"Hn."

~~(3,3)~~

Mata wanita itu terbelalak.

Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sungguh, seandainya ini hanya sebuah mimpi ia ingin cepat-cepat di bangunkan.

Namun, semuanya seperti tertiup angin. Sirna sudah harapannya ketika sang objek yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan, mengarahkan manik _ruby-_nya tepat ke arah matanya.

Tubuhnya terpaku, membeku. Tatkala mata yang sedang menatapnya tajam terlihat sangat… Tersiksa. Walau ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukkan ia tersiksa, dan malah menunjukkan ekspresi datar, namun wanita itu sungguh tahu apa arti dari ekspresi orang itu.

Ia tahu, wanita itu sungguh tahu, tatapan yang sedang di berikan sang objek kepadanya bukan tatapan seorang pembunuh, namun tatapan orang itu seolah berbicara, bahkan berteriak.

Ia tak sanggup, sungguh sangat tidak sanggup jika harus melihat tatapan anak semata wayangnya ini.

Hingga ketika wanita itu di berikan kekuatan, yang ia lakukan hanya menunduk, menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak sanggup lagi jika harus melihat manik _ruby_ sang anak.

"_Gomen _Naru…"

Jleebb !

.

"-ru, Naru, Naruto !"

"Huh ?"

"Kau kenapa ?"

'Aku ? Aah aku kenapa ya ? Oh iya tadi teme mengajakku makan malam, lalu…'

"Kau sakit ? Wajah mu pucat."

"Aa ti tidak kok teme, aku sehat, liha –Haatchi !"

"Kau sakit. Kenapa tidak memakan makananmu dan malah melamun seperti itu ?"

"Melamun ?"

"Hn,"

"Aku… Melamun ?"

"…"

'Aneh.' Batin Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke menundukkan dirinya di kursinya, tepat berhadapan dengan sang lawan bicara.

Ia –Sasuke, sungguh tak mengerti dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

Biasanya Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya jika sudah di hadapkan dengan ramen di dahapannya ini.

Namun, sekembalinya Sasuke dari ruang tamu, ia justru di kejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat langka ini.

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tidak langsung MENYENTUH ramennya. Ini sungguh aneh.

"Ada apa ? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan ?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sedikit khawatir.

"Teme, sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet dan perhatian dengan orang huh ?" Tanya balik Naruto yang heran dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

Selama ia berteman dengan Sasuke, baru kali ini ia mendengar sang Uciha ini berbicara banyak seperti ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Sejak kapan ia bisa perhatian dengan orang lain kecuali dengan dirinya sendiri ?

Entahlah… Mungkin…

"Sejak kau dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam duniaku dan pikiranku dobe."

"…"

"…"

"NANIIIIIII ?!"

~~TBC~~

Yaaak, inilah fic gaje pertama ku.

gimana menurut senpai ? lumayankah atau jelek ?

aku butuh saran kalian :D yang baek di review yaakk hehe


	2. Chapter 2

By my side NamiUzu Ocha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : family / romance / fantasy

Pair : (always) SasuNaru ^,^

DON'T READ ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, OKE ?!

~~(3,3)~~

"Terimakasih." Ucap sang tuan rumah seraya berjabatan tangan dengan sang lawan bicara.

"Tidak masalah, ini sudah jadi kewajiban saya dalam melayanin kesehatan keluarga Uciha. Nah Sasuke kau tak perlu hawatir ia hanya terkena demam, jadi ia hanya perlu istirahat." Ucap seorang dokter cantik tersebut.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa kau beli obat yang sudah ku tulis ya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamit sang dokter tersebut.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan Sizune-san."

Dengan berakhirnya percakapan tersebut, berakhir pula pertemuan antara sang dokter dengan tuan rumah.

"Haaahh." Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia mau repot-repot mengurusi orang yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"_Sejak kau dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam duniaku dan pikiranku dobe."_

"Tidak. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sasuke, kau bodoh." Rutuk Sasuke.

Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha mau mengeluarkan kata mutiaranya ? Dan apa yang ia katakan pada Naruto itu sungguhan ?

Oh, jika itu hanya bercanda, lalu kenapa Sasuke mendadak sangat panik ketika ia melihat tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja limbung dan jatuh ketanah tak sadarkan diri itu ?

Kini ia tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu. Ia –Sasuke Uchiha SUDAH jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

Good job !

Apa yang akan ia katakana pada orang tuanya nanti ? Jika seorang Uchiha jatuh hati pada pemuda ?

Ah, ia lupa, mereka –keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah menganggapnya ada kan. Jadi apa yang akan ia lakukan tidak masalah bukan, termaksud mengklaim pemuda yang kini tertidur dengan damai di kasurnya.

'_You're mine dobe.' _Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

~~(3,3)~~

"Sudah kau temukan _my dear _berada ?" Tanya seorang lelaki ber_-pearching_ pada rekannya.

"Maaf, kami kehilangan jejaknya _my lord._" Ucap salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Hmm, jadi begitu. Baiklah kalian bisa pergi sekarang, terimakasih Deidara, Sasori."

"_Ha'i."_

Buusssh..!

"Pein, sudah ku bilang jangan panggil Naruto-ku dengan sebutan itu atau ku bunuh kau." Ancam seorang laki-laki dengan wajah sedikit berkeriput sambil memamerkan _sharinggan_-nya dari balik kursi singgasana Pein.

"Ow ow, jangan marah Itachi, kau lupa siapa pemimpinnya disini hm ?" Balas Pein sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak peduli ! Yang aku inginkan hanya dia. Pewaris kekuatan Kyuubi, aku harus menemukannya."

"Baiklah, baiklah terserah apa mau mu. Tapi bagaimana dengan adik mu ? Apa dia sudah tahu tentang kebenaran keluarga Uciha ?"

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu." Terang Itachi.

Hening sesaat…

"Haahh, kita harus menjaga kyuubi dari 'orang itu' ya." Keluh Pein yang merasa bahwa kerjaannya akan numpuk untuk kedepannya.

"Susah juga ya. Kita sebagai tameng mereka harus bisa menjaga mereka dari orang-orang tak tau diri itu. Jika saja Minato-sama tidak mati saat melindungi pewaris kyuubi, maka tugas kita tak akan sesulit ini." Keluh lagi Pein.

"Ya aku setuju dengan mu Pein. Tapi apa boleh buat ini sudah jadi tugas kita sebagai pelindung keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha." Imbuh Itachi.

"Bukannya kau juga dari Uchiha ? Kenapa kau malah memilih melindungi keluargamu sendiri Itachi ?"

"Tidak, aku bukannya memilih melindungi keluargaku sendiri, melainkan keluarga Namikaze. Mereka para Namikaze lebih menganggapku ada dari pada keluargaku sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku akan melindungi _my dear_ dengan cara apapun."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berhubungan baik dengan keluargamu itu Itachi, ckck apa yang akan di lakukan Fugaku-sama jika beliau mendengar perkataanmu barusan."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Huh, dasar Uchiha keras kepala."

"Hn."

~~(3,3)~~

"_**Hiks hiks kaa-chan, tou-chan, nee-chan tolong Naru."**_

"_**Kenapa menangis bocah ?!"**_

"_**Hiks hiks… Kenapa ? Apa salahku ? siapa kau ?"**_

" _**Siapa aku ? hmm, aku adalah kau! Dan kau adalah aku, kita ini satu."**_

"_**TIDAK !"**_

"_**Percuma saja kau menolaknya, itu sudah jadi kenyataan sekarang."**_

"_**A a aku tidak pecaya…"**_

"_**Dan kau tak akan percaya jika yang membunuh 'mereka' adalah kau. HAHAHA !"**_

"_**TIDAK ! Bukan aku yang membunuh tapi KAU !"**_

"_**Khu khu khu, tetap saja, aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku."**_

"_**Tidak, tidak, TIDAK !"**_

Plaakk

"Ugh." Perih.

"Naru, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Terdengar suara cemas Sasuke, menggantikan suara teriakan dan tangisan yang sebelumnya memenuhi kamar tersebut.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya, dan di dapatinya ia berada di sebuah kamar. Nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Suke…"

Suara serak Naruto memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda kamar tersebut.

"Ssstt, tenangkan dirimu dobe. Kau sedang sakit." Ujar Sasuke menanagkan Naruto yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Aku takut Suke." Rintih Nartuto memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa takut yang sudah memenuhi dirinya sejak tadi.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Mencoba menenangkan sang lawan yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja berteriak histeris hingga terdengar sampai ke ruangan pribadi Sasuke yang saat itu ia sedang mengurusi berkas-berkas.

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, dimana Naruto tertidur. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke ketika ia sampai, ia melihat Naruto sedang meraung-raung sambil terus berteriak berkata 'tidak' dengan tubuh yang terus berontak tiap kali Sasuke menyentuhnya untuk menenangkan.

Bahkan Iruka ikut berlari menuju kamar Naruto, yang saat itu Iruka sedang berada di dapur, tempat yang terbilang agak jauh dari kamar Naruto.

Dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke harus menampar Naruto dari mimpi buruknya.

"Tidurlah." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut kepala Naruto.

Dan dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto yang bergetar menjadi lebih tenang, dan tergantikan dengan dengkuran halus.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan dan menyelimutinya hingga ke dada Naruto.

~~(3,3)~~

"Tuan."

"Hn, ada apa Kakashi ?"

"Maaf, tuan muda melarikan diri."

"Apa ?! Ck, anak itu selalu saja merepotkan. Kakashi segera cari anak itu, jangan sampai ia jatuh ketangan Orochimaru."

"Ha'i."

Wuuusss

"Jiraya."

"Apa tindakan kita sudah keterlaluan… Tsunade ?"

"Sejujurnya, tindakan kita sudah sangat keterlaluan. Mengekan Naruto dan menghapus ingatannya akan orangtuanya, itu sangat keterlaluan."

"Tapi, jika kita tidak menghapus ingatannya aku takut ia akan sangat kecewa terhadap dirinya."

"Aku tahu itu Jiraya."

"Tuan, nyonya, tuan muda berada di kediaman Uchiha."

"Bagus kita kesana sekarang Kakashi."

"Baik.

~~(3,3)~~

"Tadaima otouto."

"Okaeri Tuan Itachi."

"Loh ? Dimana Sasu-chan Iruka ?" Tanya Itachi kepada sang buttler.

"Tidak biasanya dia tidak menyambutku pulang." Imbuh lagi Itachi.

"Tuan muda Sasuke sudah tidur, Tuan." Jawab sang buttler.

"Hah ?" Itachi membeo tak percaya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan karna-"

Draap Draap Draap !

"My lovely Sasuuuu ~~"

Itachi berlari riang menuju kamar adik tercintanya. Tak di sadarinya tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak berkepri-Uchiha-an.

Sweetdrob besar menggantung di kepala Iruka, lantaran ia heran dengan sikap tuannya yang satu ini jika sudah menyangkut adiknya pasti bertingkah ketidak Uchiha-an yang mampu mencoreng nama baik Uchiha.

"Haaahh." Iruka hanya bisa menghela napas dengan kebiasaan tuannya yang satu itu.

Dan akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Tuan, di depan ada tamu, katanya beliau ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Itachi."

Belum sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, Iruka sudah mendengar laporan salah seorang pelayan yang ada di kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

Memang di kediaman Uchiha Iruka adalah seorang buttler, jadi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Tuannya harus bisa di sampaikan dulu ke hadapannya, karna memang itulah tugasnya, menjaga sang Tuan.

"Siapa mereka Rin ?" Tanya sang buttler.

"Ini kami… Iruka."

Belum sempat sang pelayan itu menjawab, seseorang sudah memotong pertanyaan Iruka.

"Kau…"

.

.

"My lovely Sa…. Su…"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di kamar, tempat dimana sang adik tercintanya tertidur. Namun langkahnya memang harus benar-benar berhenti karna pemandangan yang ia lihat.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, menghampiri satu-satunya kasur yang ada di ruangan itu. Di perhatikannya kedua pemuda yang sedang tidur di kasur tersebut.

Rambut pirang.

Kulit tan.

Tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya.

'Jangan-jangan…' Batin Itachi tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat.

"Tuan di depan ada tamu, mereka ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Iruka yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

'Sudah ku duga…' Batin Itchi.

"Hn, ada dimana mereka sekarang ?" Tanya Itachi.

"Di ruang keluarga, Tuan."

"Siapkan hidangan untuk tamu kita, Iruka."

"Baik."

"Tak ku sangka, yang selama ini dicari malah datang dengan sendirinya. Khu khu khu, hari keberuntunganku." Ucap Itachi pada dirinya sendiri, dan dengan perlahan melangkah pergi menuju tamunya berada.

~~(3,3)~~

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya agar terbiasa dengan sinar yang tiba-tiba saja memaksa masuk ke retinanya. Setelah terbiasa, barulah ia sadari bahwa ia sedang berada di ruangan yang asing.

"Ugh," Baru saja Naruto mencoba untuk duduk, namun tiba-tiba saja rasa pusing dan pening menyerang kepalanya, dan refleks tangan tan itu mencengkram kepalanya.

"Tenanglah dulu dobe, kau baru saja bangun." Terdengar suara Sasuke dari arah pintu kamar tersebut.

"Teme ? Sedang apa kau disini ? Dan dimana ini ?" Tanya Naruto dengan beruntun, menghiraukan sakit kepalanya.

"Huh, kau ini baru saja bangun sudah cerewet. Memangnya salah jika aku datang ke kamarku sendiri ?" Tanya balik Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Ka ka kamarmu teme ?"

"Hn."

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara, bahkan Naruto tak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung menyadarkan Naruto.

"Baik kok te –UUWAA !" Teriak Naruto karna dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Naruto.

"Lumayan, setidaknya panasnya turun." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Kau mau membunuhku huh ?" Bentak Naruto karna ia sungguh tidak menyangka dengan apa yang di laukakn sahabatnya ini.

Kini jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Hn."

"Huh, dasar Sasuke-Teme. Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau jauh dari kata 'Hn' mu itu ?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

Ia sungguh heran kenapa Sasuke sangat betah dengan kata irit itu. Dasar Uchiha, batin Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa yang sedari tadi melihat ekspresi Naruto yang –menurutnya- imut itu.

"Apa ? Apa ada yang lucu huh ?" Tanya lagi Naruto dengan ketus. Ia sungguh kesal terhadap manusia yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Hn, mukamu lucu jika kau marah dobe. Aku sampai gemaaa~s sekali, ingin rasanya mencubitmu seperti ini. Khu khu khu." Ujar Sasuke sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"A a akit.. a shu keeh.. he pas.." Ujar Naruto tak jelas.

"Hn ? Apa katamu aku tak dengar ?" Ledek Sasuke yang sangat puas melihat ekspresi melas dari sang sahabat.

Plak, karna kesal Naruto akirnya menepis tangan Sasuke dari pipinyanya.

"Ugh, sakit tau ! Dasar teme pantat ayam." Rengek Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya, yang justru semakin imut dan membuat pertahanan iman Sasuke untuk tidak mencubit pipinya itu runtuh.

Dan sekali lagi Naruto harus mengerang kesakitan karna pasti nanti pippinya jadi tambah tembem dari sebelumnya.

.

.

"Ohayou Otouto, Naru-chan." Sapa Itachi kepada dua pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Ohayou." Balas Sasuke kalem.

"Ohayou Ita –ITACHI-SAN ?!" Naruto berkedip dua kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"Se sedang apa kau disin ?" Tanya Naruto sambil tergagap.

'Ugh pasti sebentar lagi aku akan di seret ke rumah.' Batin Naruto miris.

"Loh ? Memangnya tidak boleh jika aku makan di rumah sendiri ?" Tanya Itachi.

Hening.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga de –

"RUMAH ?!"

"Dobe kau berisik, tidak bisa kah kau tenang sedikit." Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam kini angkat bicara.

"Apa kah Naru-sama belum tahu kalau aku ini anikinya Sasuke ?"

"Naru-sama ?" Beo Sasuke setelah mendengar Itachi –kakaknya- memanggil sahabatnya dengan embel-embel 'sama' (tuan).

"Sasu-chan bukankah sudah ku cerikan semuanya padamu semalam ? Kenapa kau jadi bingung sekarang ?" Tanya Itachi kepada sang adik, setelah melihat respon sang adik yang sepertinya masih belum menerima keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke kalem (lagi).

"Tu tunggu dulu, apa-apaan ini sebenarnya ?" Setelah cukup tenang dari rasa terkejutnya akhirnya Nauto bertanya kepada kakak ber-adik yang ada di depannya.

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya duduklah dulu Naru-sama." Ucap Itachi tenang sambil menggiring Naruto kemeja makan dan mempersilahkan tuannya kini duduk.

Setelah Naruto duduk barulah Itachi menceritakan apa yang belum di ketahui Sasuke maupun Naruto.

"Ehem, begini, bukankah sudah ku bilang padamu Sasuke tentang keluarga kita semalam ?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Sasuke.

"Bagus, dan untukmu Naru-sama…"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Potong Naruto karna di memag sangat tidak suka jika harus di panggil secara formal.

"Baiklah Naru-chan…" Lirik Itachi ke arah Tuannya yang kini malah mengembungkan pipinya karna di panggil 'chan'.

'Memangnya aku ini perempuan ?' Batin Naruto kesal.

"Hehehe, gomen, Naru-chan habisnya kau itu manis sih." Ucap Itachi tanpa sadar mengatakan bahwa tuannya manis dan langsung dapat tatapan deathglere dari sang adik.

Dan untungnya Naruto tak menyadari itu.

"Oke, sekarang serius." Ucap lagi Itachi dengan muka serius.

Melihat itu Sasuke langsung kembali ke poker face-nya dan Naruto menampakkan mimik horror.

'Ga gawat.' Batin Naruto merinding melihat tatapan serius Itachi.

"Kenapa anda melarikan diri saat latihan Naru-SAMA ?" Tanya Itachi penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

'Latihan ?'

~~TBC~~

yuup cap 2 sudah publish, ku harap kalian semua suka ya :D

oh iya jangan lupa REVIEW ! karna saran dan kritik senpai akan sangat membantu ku dan memberiku semangat baru #plaak

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

By my side NamiUzu Ocha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : family / romance / fantasy

Pair : (always) SasuNaru ^,^

DON'T READ ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, OKE ?!

~~(3,3)~~

Udara malam itu begitu menyejukkan, mampu membuat siapa saja terlena akan keindahan yang tersuguh malam itu. Bintang-bintang kecil bertaburan mengisi gelapnya langit kelam itu, tak mau kalah sang rembulan dengan gagahnya memamerkan kilaunya sinar yang ia pancarkan.

Bulan purnama.

"Naru-sama." Panggil sang buttler –Itachi.

Tak ada jawaban. Sang objek terus saja memandangi keindahan langit malam.

Tak terganggu sama sekali, seakan ia tenggelam dalam hitamnya langit malam tersebut.

Itachi –atau sang buttler memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap tuannya ini. Maka tak sungkan lagi, ia langsung menuju tempat tuannya.

"Naru-sama, ini sudah larut sebaiknya anda istirahat. Tidak baik jika anda terus berada di balkon rumah dengan keadaan anda yang masih sakit." Imbuh sang buttler. Tentunya dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormatnya terhadap sang tuan.

Setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto membalikkan bandannya menghadap sang buttler.

Sasuke, yang saat itu berada di pintu ruangan tersebut agak terkejut melihat sahabatnya. Blue _shapire _itu tergantikan dengan _ruby _merah yang sangat mengagumkan. Ia –Sasuke tahu, bahwasannya malam ini adalah malam 'pergantian'.

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya –hormat saat Naruto melewatinya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya mendadak tegang saat Naruto sudah melewatinya beberapa langkah. Ia –Sasuke merasakan aura yang –entah kenapa terasa sangat pekat dan gelap.

"Kau merasakannya bukan ?" Tanya Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke yang awalanya sempat terpaku, kini mulai bicara "Ya, terasa sekali."

Hening sesaat. Sampai Itachi memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Yah, bisa di bilang itu juga salah satu kelebihan Uchiha bisa merasakan aura gelap. Dan itu juga sebabnya, kenapa Uchiha yang dipilih sebagai pelundung dewa." Ujar Itachi santai.

Dan saat itu Sasuke menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa aura dewa terasa sangat pekat dan gelap ? Bukankah mereka suci ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, pertanyaan yang sudah kutunggu akhirnya keluar juga." Sahut sang kakak dengan nada yang lebih santai dari yang tadi.

Melihat reaksi sang kakak, Sasuke jadi bingung berkali lipat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menusul Naruto ?" Tanya lagi Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Dengan 'wujudnya' yang seperti itu, lebih baik biarkan saja ia sendiri. Dan justru jangan dekati dia, atau kau akan di paksa mendaftarkan namau pada shinigami." Ujar Itachi.

"Bukankah yang baru saja kau lakukan itu mendekati dia ?"

"Mendekati yang baru saja ku lakukan itu berbeda. Karna aku sudah menjadi buttlernya selama tiga tahun ini 'ia' sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Yah, walau awalnya aku sempat hampir mendaftarkan namaku pada shinigami."

Mendengar penjelasan kakaknya Sasuke samakin tidak mengerti. Mengapa dewa yang sangatlah suci bisa bertindak seperti itu. Menyakiti –jika tidak mau di bilang membunuh- hanya karna mendekatinya saja. Sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menjelaskan beberapa lagi, sampai kau paham ini Sasuke." Melihat kebingungan Sasuke, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan 'sedikit masalah' kepada adiknya ini.

Dan jadilah mereka berdua berada di ruang keluarga.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan, bahwa malam ini adalah malam pergantian. Pergantian antara jiwa Naruto dengan jiwa dewa kyuubi."

Sasuke mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi.

"Jadi jiwa yang ada di tubuh Naruto merupakan jiwa dewa kyuubi. Dan karena tubuh Naruto di tempati oleh dewa. Otomatis tubuhnya akan mendapatkan suatu energy yang sangat bersar. Dan seperti yang pernah ku bilang bahwa, manusia tetaplah manusia, dan tubuh Naruto tidak akan kuat menanggung kekuatan dewa kyuubi yang sangat besar itu. Oleh sebab itu, setiap bulan purnama jiwa dewa dan penjaganya –Naruto akan berukar tempat, untuk menetralisir kekuatan sang dewa itu dengan sang penjaganya.

"Dan karna itu pula, setiap menuju bulan purnama jiwa Naruto akan sedikit mengalami goncangan dan berakibat pada fisik serta mentalnya. Biar ku tebak, pasti kemarin Naruto demam, dan saat itu ia akan –"

"Meraung seperti orang kesurupan. Ya, kemarin dia begitu." Potong Sasuke, karna sesungguhnya ia tidak sanggup untuk mendengar hal itu dari orang lain. Terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku sangat tidak tega jika harus menghadapi Naru-sama yang seperti itu." Ucap sang kakak dengan wajah sedih.

"Sebenarnya, dulu Naru-chan tidak pernah mengalami hal semacam ini." Itachi memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda.

"Maksudnya ?"

"Dulu, sewaktu aku baru menjadi buttlernya ia –Naruto tidak pernah meraung seperti itu. Yah, walaupun fisiknya tetap akan down, tapi ia tidak sampai seperti itu." Jelas Itachi.

"Jadi sejak kapan Naruto jadi seperti itu ?"

"Sebulan setelah aku menjadi buttler-nya. Menurut para tetua, ia jadi seperti itu karna traumatic yang sangat dalam. Dan juga karna pengaruh kekuatan dewa kyuubi yang akhir-akhir ini 'tercemar'."

"Maksudnya 'tercemar'?"

"Begini, seharusnya Naru-chan tak akan mengingat masa lalunya karna ingatannya sudah di segel oleh kakek dan neneknya. Mengenai kenapa mereka menyegel ingatan Naruto aku tidak tahu. Dan karna kekuatan dewa kyuubi tercemar oleh kekuatan roh jahat, maka dari itu segel yang membelenggu ingatan Naru-chan jadi rusak." Papar Itachi panjang lebar.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama antara kakak dan adik yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Mereka –Sasuke lebih tepatnya, tidak menyangka kalau hari ini ia akan mendengarkan beberapa –jika tidak mau di bilang banyak- fakta tentang Naruto dan keluarganya.

Keluarganya yang merupakan penjaga dewa. Namun, kenapa Sasuke tidak mengetahui akan hal tersebut ?

"Tak kusanka, hari ini aku akan mendengarkan sebuah dongen yang nyata." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Ya, dan dongeng itu kita yang perankan." Imbuh sang kakak.

~~(3,3)~~

Ia yang memiliki tanda kegelapan. Menunggu sang waktu kan memanggilnya. Mengemban kegelapan hati dan jiwa orang-orang. Menjadikannya wadah sang kegelapan. Hingga sang kegelapan itu sendiri menjadi dirinya.

"Sudah saatnya." Ucap seorang pria bermata ular itu.

"Akan ku ambil apa yang sudah ku berikan pada 'orang itu'." Ujarnya lagi.

Terlihat seseorang di dalam sudut tergelap ruangan tersebut. Dengan pasti, orang tersebut berjalan mendekati pria bermata ular yang ada di depannya.

"Kurasa, kita harus menunggu dulu Tuan." Ucapnya seraya berlutut hormat.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya sang tuan dengan nada datar, namun terselip nada kesal diantaranya.

"Karna 'dia' sudah menemukan apa yang kita cari selama ini." Ucap laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Benarkah ? Khukhukhu, itu berarti rencanaku berhasil. Kalau begitu aku bisa menunggunya. Akan ku lihat hasil dari percobaanku itu." Ucap sang Tuan dengan nada gembira di setiap suku katanya.

Ia tak menyangka. Apa yang ia tanamkan akan berbuah sangat manis. Walau harus menunggu selama 17 tahun lamanya, setidaknya penantiannya kini akan tecapai. Ya, penantian yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia bayangkan untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi 'kau' akan menjadi MILIKKU ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Raungan sang petir terdengar ikut merayakan kemenangan orang tersebut. Langit malam yang tenang kini tergantikan oleh kilat-kilat sang petir yang senang dengan kabar gembira tersebut.

Memeriahkan pesta kemenangan kerajaan iblis bangsa roh jahat.

~TBC~

yup CAP 3 UPDATE !

maap pendek bgt itu cerita -_- pdhl mikirnya tuh berhari-hari. tapi hasilnya ?

YOSH ! tanpa basa basi lagi semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa REVIEW !

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

By my side NamiUzu Ocha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : family / romance / fantasy

Pair : (always) SasuNaru ^,^

DON'T READ ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, OKE ?!

~~(3,3)~~

"Kau yakin dobe?"

"Teme, kenapa kau jadi over protective begitu huh?"

"Haah, kau lupa kalau –"

"Ya, ya aku ingat. Huh, dasar kalian para Uchiha sama saja. Selalu berada di sekelilingku, tak ku sangka kalau Itachi-Nii itu merupan seorang Uchiha. Harusnya aku bisa menyadari itu, karna kalian ini sangat mirip."

"Bagus kalau kau ingat. Jadi mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari ku dobe."

"Ya."

"Dan kau boleh tinggal di rumah keluargaku karna kau sudah di izinkan oleh Jii-san mu."

"Ya."

"Dan jangan lupa untuk tetap latihan intens dengan Itachi."

"Oke."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menatap pada sosok yang ada di sampingnya yang –juga tiba-tiba berhenti. Dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa ?" Sasuke yang terus di tatap tajam oleh Naruto merasa risih. Tidak biasanya seorang Naruto menatap seseorang sangat tajam seperti ini.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa –haaah, lupakan saja." Naruto berjalan menuju sekolahnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung–bingung dengan ucapan ambigu Naruto. Ada yang aneh, itulah pikiran pertama Sasuke mengenai sikap sahabat –sekaligus Tuannya kini.

Yap, setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang Itachi yang bertugas sebagai buttler Naruto dan Naruto yang merupakan wadah dewa Kyuubi. Sasuke di tugaskan oleh Jiraya –selaku pemimpin- untuk menjadi buttler Naruto. Mengingat mereka sudah berteman cukup lama dan juga mereka satu sekolah, jadi Jiraya menyerahkan pengawasan Naruto terhadap Sasuke –yang sebelumnya di serahkan kepada Kakashi. Namun tetap tidak mengurangi pengawasan terhadap Naruto.

"**Hai bocah." **Suara itu lagi-lagi bergema di pikirannya.

Naruto merasa lelah dengan itu. Ia sudah sangat bosan mendengar suara yang kini dapat masuk ke dalam pikirannya dengan bebas. Entah kenapa, sejak malam pergantian –tepatnya kemarin- Naruto terus saja di bayang-bayangi oleh suara Kyuubi.

"_Apa ?" _Jawab ketus Naruto melalui suara hati. Ia sungguh sangat malas meladeni sang dewa yang ada di tubuhnya ini.

"**Tidakkah kau merasakannya ?"** Kyuubi menyeringai ketika ia dapat merasakan tubuh sang penjaganya menegang.

Naruto menepis semua pikiran nagatif yang sempat menghampirinya. Ia tak mau –lebih tepatnya tidak akan mau untuk tidak mempercayai temannya.

"_Ya aku merasakannya. Awalnya ku pikir itu dari mu Kyuubi. Meningat kau ini sedang 'tercemar'. Tapi sepertinya itu dari 'tempat' lain." _Naruto mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang entah kenapa mendadak bekerja dua kali lipat.

"_Sudahlah Kyuubi, jangan ganggu dulu! Apa kau lupa berbicara denganmu seperti ini membuatu cepat lelah tau." _Itulah alasan kenapa Naruto harus berlatih mengendalikan dewanya ini. Karena seorang penjaga dewa harus bisa menyelaraskan pikiran, jiwa dan raganya kepada sang dewa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi dengan kekuatan seorang dewa, Naruto harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sekarang.

"**Khukhukhu, baiklah kalau begitu."** Kalimat terakhir Kyuubi memutuskan koneksi antara Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Dobe, kau baik?" Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

Dan kini ia baru ingat kalau sekarang ia sedang berada di atap sekolah bersama teman-temannya yang entah kenapa memandangnya dengan khawatir. Sungguh, berbincang dengan Kyuubi sudah mampu membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Dan harus ingatkan Naruto untuk meminta jadwal latihan tambahan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto membalas pertanyaan Sasuke –dengan suara parau- mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Walau sesungguhnya kini ia merasa sangat lemas.

Dan setelah itu Naruto dapat mendengar helaan nafas lega dai teman-temannya.

"Kau tampak pucat, apa kau sakit ?" Kali ini terdengar suara dari sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Ya benar, hari ini kau sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya diam seperti ini, bahkan kau tidak mendengar teriakan Lee."

"Kau tahu, kau ini hampir membuat kami panik! Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau tidak bergeming sedikitpun walau kami sudah memanggil nama mu dari tadi?"

Naruto tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan dari Lee, Kiba maupun Neji. Ia merasa pandangannya mulai kabur, dan bernafas sedikit tersengal. Entah kenapa kini tubuhnya seperti tidak bertenaga sama sekali. Berkali-kali ia coba untuk tetap fokus, namun tetap saja rasa kantuk yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangnya membuatnya hampir tumbang.

"Ugh." Naruto mengerang ketika ia merasakan sakit serta sebuah energi yang tak tertahankan di dadanya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Lee yang berada di dekat Naruto mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat menahan rasa sakit.

"Ja jangan mendekat –Aaggh!" Tubuh Naruto bergetar dengan hebat.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sangatlah berat, ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi jika ia merasakan aura roh jahat yang sangat kuat di sekitarnya. Tapi belum pernah Naruto merasakan aura itu sangatlah kuat seperti ini, sehingga membuat _kekai_ pelindung dirinya dengan otomatis akan melindunginya dari aura itu dan akan langsung membunuhnya.

Namun Naruto tidak bisa melakukan itu di depan teman-temannya. Terlebih lagi ia belum mengetahui letak pastinya dimana sang roh jahat itu bersarang. Maka dengan susah payah ia mencoba menekankan kekuatan Kyuubi yang siap kapanpun akan keluar dan menghantam –bahkan membunuh siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan Naruto tidak menginginkan hal itu –tidak dengan teman-temannya yang ada di sekitarnya.

Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, semakin membuat Lee, Kiba, Neji dan Sasuke panik. Berkali-kali mereka mencoba untuk mendekat dan menenangkan Naruto, namun sang objek justru menyuruhnya untuk menjauhinya. Dan itu sungguh membuat mereka - Lee, Kiba, Neji dan Sasuke bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Sasuke mencoba menghampiri Naruto yang masih menahan sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan Tuannya. Dan ketika Sasuke menyentuh pundak Naruto tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah energy yang menghempaskan Sasuke dan yang lainnya hingga menabrak pembatas maupun tembok sekolah.

"AAARRGGHH!"

Sasuke langsung melihat sang _bocchan _yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Ia coba untuk mendekati Naruto, namun lagi-lagi sebuah energy yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto membuat Sasuke terhempas.

Tak sempat berdiri, Sasuke melihat sang kakak yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di samping Naruto. Entah apa yang di lakukan Itachi saat itu, energy yang menyelimuti Naruto langsung hilang. Dan dengan itu Naruto tumbang.

"Otouto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi menghadap Sasuke yang masih terduduk akibat terhempas.

"Ya." Sasuke manjawab sekenannya. Dan saat itu lah ia baru sadari bahwa Lee, Kiba, Gaara, Neji sudah dalam keadaan tak sadar dengan dua orang laki-laki di hadapan mereka.

Dan Sasuke simpulkan bahwa mereka –kedua laki-laki itu pasti anak buah Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke yang sudah berada di hadapan Itachi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menyuruh mereka untuk menghapus ingatan mereka tentang kejadian tadi. Karna jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui ini, maka Naru-sama dalam bahaya." Ucap Itachi sambil menggendong tubuh Naruto yang pingsan.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, minta izin kepada guru mu untuk pulang lebih awal. Dan jangan lupa bawa tas Naru-sama. Soal kepulangan Naru-sama itu sudah di urus oleh Kakashi. Kakashi sudah meminta izin dari pihak sekolah. Ku tunggu di rumah otouto." Dan dengan sekejab tubuh Itachi serta Naruto –dan anak buah Itachi- sudah menghilang bagai di telan angin. Dan saat itu pula teman-temannya mulai sadar.

. . .

* * *

Itachi tak pernah menyangka, membayangkannya pun tidak pernah. Ia sungguh menyesal. Ya, seorang Itachi sangat menyesal, ia menyesali berita yang ia dengar. Sungguh tak di sangka, keluarga Uchiha menyimpan rahasia yang sangat besar. Dan keputusannya untuk mengrekrut Sasuke sebagai penjanga Naruto adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar.

. . .

* * *

_BRAAK!_

_Terdengar suara hantaman meja yang menunjukkan bahwa suasana di ruangan itu sangatlah tegang. Ruangan itu berisikan enam orang dewasa dengan satu wanita di dalamnya. Di lihat dari ekspresinya, salah satu dari keenam orang itu sangatlah terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. _

"_Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaganya Iruka?!" Salah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut reven panjang berwarna hitam membentak anak buahnya._

"_Maafkan saya master." Iruka hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah mendengar sang Tuan besar memarahinya habis-habisan._

"_Jii-san, ini bukan salah Iruka-san ini semua salahku." Itachi –satu-satunya orang yang termuda dalam ruangan itu mencoba memberi penjelasan kepada sang kakek tentang kesalah pahaman yang terjadi._

"_Tidak ini bukan salahmu Itachi-kun." Tsunade satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana mencoba membela sang buttler cucu-nya._

"_Ya ini bukan salahmu Itachi-kun." Timpal Jiraya memberi dukungan ucapan istrinya._

"_Seharusnya kau memberi tahu hal ini kepadaku dan Itachi sejak dulu Madara!" Jiraya menatap seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut reven panjang berwarna hitam dengan tajam. Ia –Jiraya sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika ia di beritahu perihal rahasia Uchiha. Rahasia yang –pasti- dapat membuat Itachi terguncang._

_Madara –kakek Itachi menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat hubungan mereka hancur Jiraya. Tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dekatnya mereka waktu kecil. Dan sepertinya aku memang harus memberi tahu ini kepadamu Itachi."_

_Itachi yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan kedua orang dewasa di hapatannya ini hanya bisa diam, walau sebenarnya pikirannya sedang di penuhi dengan pertanyaan tentang perkataan kakeknya yang sangat ambigu itu._

"_Aku menugaskan Iruka untuk menjadikannya pelayan Sasuke karna suatu alasan. Dan akupun menjadikanmu pelindung Naru-sama juga karna suatu alasan. Dan alasan itulah yang ingin ku beritahu padamu Itachi."_

_Itachi merasakan jantungnya bekerja dua kali dari biasanya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan tentang alasan yang akan di beri tahu oleh kakeknya._

"_Saske…"_

_Itachi merasakan firasat buruk._

"_Merupakan soerang Mangekyou."_

_Dan firasat itu terbukti._

~~TBC~~

* * *

Yuupp akhirnya setelah berminggu-minggu Cao baru bisa update cap 4 =,="

Gomen kalo kelamaan uPdatenya, ini di karenakan pasa sensei yang dengan seenak jidanya memberikanku tugas yang numpuk bukan main serta ulangan-ulangan yg dapat membuatmu tepar #yaah curhat

Yoossh! karna Cao udah update Cao menuntut REVIEW! Serta saran para readers. So, see you in next capter :D


End file.
